


angry people are not always wise

by UnluckiestFridays



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Doctor (Doctor Who), Angst, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: "Doctor," he mutters, quietly pushes the name passed his lips. He knows. He knows she'll ask him to repeat himself."I can't hear you," she says.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	angry people are not always wise

**Author's Note:**

> Let thirteen snap, please and thank you :} ×

This, the Master mused to himself in mild surprise, was a shock. A turn of events that even he, in all of his infinite knowledge of his oldest friend, hadn't expected. He'd expected her to snap, of course, that was partly his plan, but not like this. And definitely not in front of her companions. He knew her. She, as he'd once believed, would never let her human pets see her true nature- loved the praise too much to do so. Yet here she was.

There's something hidden far behind her eyes, just scratching the surface, that not even he can fully comprehend, no matter how much he brushes her mind with his own, hoping to get a glimpse into that glorious head of hers.

The way the corner of her lips quirk up into what he can only describe as an amused smirk makes the Master falter for a brief second before regaining his wits and straightening. She won't get one over him.

But, he supposes, she already had the second those words left her mouth.

"Kneel," she commands.

It's such a 'Master' line, something he can see _himself_ saying at some point to _her_ , not vice versa, that he can't help the surprise that flickers across his face.

"I'm sorry?" He scoffs in disbelief.

Even her companions look baffled, stood behind her and watching the interaction. He supposes it's easier for her to do this if she can't see their faces. He portrays that message to her, pushing his feelings and thoughts into her, overwhelming her, but she merely pushes back with _anger, hatred, betrayal._ He thinks he even feels a tickle of lust, but it's quickly followed by a piano made of fury dropping on his mind. He can't help the wince that follows him into the physical world, much to her amusement. 

"You heard me. Kneel."

"I don't think you know who's in charge here, love," the Master grins.

The Doctor breathes out a light, amused chuckle.

"Not _you._ Now, kneel!"

She tears her sonic out of her jacket pocket and forces it in his face, to which he flinches back in surprise. He wonders how the situation went to shit so quickly.

"Doc, what're you playin' at?" Her older male companion - Graham, he thinks - asks, baffled.

But she doesn't listen, merely tightens her grip on her sonic and stares him deep in the eyes. He has this sudden urge to look away, to shy away from the darkness he finds gathering behind her own ancient eyes, but he forces himself to keep eye contact, despite his thudding hearts.

"On. Your. Knees."

He grits his teeth with frustration and lets his eyes briefly flicker over to her human playthings. They're watching the confrontation with shock and disbelief. They're more sheltered than her previous pets, he realises.

When he looks back to her, she has an eyebrow raised impatiently. He gives a scoff and rolls his eyes petulantly. 

Fine, he'll give.

Slowly, just because he can, he shuffles back a bit then lowers himself to one knee. Then shifts so he's kneeling fully in front of her, his eyes limp by his sides.

He shrugs. 

"There. Happy now, are we? You got what you wanted. Now what?" He raises his own eyebrow.

"Say my name," she orders.

"Doctor, stop it," the girl, Yaz, blurts.

"Yeah, this ain't you. What's wrong with you?" Ryan snaps.

"They don't know," the Master laughs, keeping his eyes on his oldest enemy, "oh, you really have kept them in the dark this time, haven't you?"

"Got me," she mocks him, but he comes back ready.

"Oh, I already had you, love," he grins.

"Say my name," she breathes.

The Master smirks.

" _Doctor_ ," he mutters, quietly pushes the name passed his lips. He knows. He knows she'll ask him to repeat himself.

"I can't hear you," she says.

"Doctor," he repeats louder, loud enough for the corner of her lips to twitch up into a half-formed smile before dropping.

"...Good." 


End file.
